User talk:MooseJuice
Talk Archives: MooseJuice Talk Archive 1 Blog deletion Hey, can you delete my first blog post? The one with the short story? Thanks. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 12:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Review Hey, thanks for reconstructing my creepypasta a bit. I'm just wondering if I can remove the "Marked for Review" category tag now that I've slightly improved the article. Just wondering. Thanks. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 03:14, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on the YEAR OF ALL TEH WIKI badge. Pretty hard to get, I assume? ChildofSolitude (talk) 17:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism This guy keeps updating a story I posted with his comments. I warned him that comments go in the talk page, but he didn't listen. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 19:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for spellchecking my pasta :) SuperShepherd52 (talk) 11:16, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Why did you remove my page? I'm new here, So I don't know what happened. Bardock1343 (talk) 20:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Bardock1343 It was deleted for being poorly-written. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 23:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Can't fix errors in my pasta. I can't edit one of my pastas, but i CAN edit another. It says that "The Wrath of the Titan" has been protected from Editing. Why is that? There are some grammatical errors that i need to fix. If it's because i broke a rule, i'm sorry. I didn't realise i did so. And if that's the reason, do you know when i'll be unblocked? Thank you. BladeCrossEXE (talk) 23:38, December 23, 2012 (UTC)BladeCrossEXE Thank you. I REALLY need it unlocked because someone asked to do a reading of it, and i nee to correct those errors, and post some more screenshots. BladeCrossEXE (talk) 01:29, December 24, 2012 (UTC)BladeCrossEXE Thanks Moose! I can edit it again! Thank you so much! BladeCrossEXE (talk) 22:29, December 24, 2012 (UTC)BladeCrossEXE hey, thanks for editing Red-Eyed night for me. I wrote it down so fast i never relized there were so many mistakes. I'll remember the category thing if I ever write another one. MalaciousOrigins (talk) 19:38, December 26, 2012 (UTC)MalaciousOrigins Article title You seem to have changed a pasta from its correctly capitalized name to an incorrectly capitalized name. Specifically, you changed "It Was All Yellow" to "It was All Yellow". You see, even though "was" is a "little word" (i.e. less than four letters long), it is still a verb, and as such, should always be capitalized in a title. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:39, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, um, I know I derped up with my pasta "The Murder of the Boy" like alot, and I was wondering if you could change the title to "The Murder Of Flatwoods Forest". Thanks! EvilBatLemons (talk) 01:22, January 18, 2013 (UTC)EvilBatLemons Pages to delete http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_red:the_151_catridge_damn - PokéPasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_legend_of_zelda:_damn_Majora%60s_mask - Zelda pasta; BEN Drowned spinoff Both posted by the same user. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/WHO_WAS_PHONE%3F_(remade) - Troll Pasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_creepypasta_wikia_creepypasta - Spam -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) You marked one of my stories for review, but there doesn't seem to be anything in the talk page or edit summary saying why. I'm guessing it's because the story's not very creepy, but I'd like to know the reason for certain. Floyd Pinkerton (talk) 03:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm undoing some of your spelling edits. I see that you make many helpful corrections, but I keep noticing spurious ones such as changing words that have more than one correct spelling. Floyd Pinkerton (talk) 01:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Are you freaking serious?! Seriously? I wanna know why the hell did you ban me from the chat room. An asshole was making fun of me and I replied back to him and I am the one that gets banned!?? I wonder which coward said it was my fault! Seriously, wake the hell up! Article Titles to Fix Hey, MooseJuice, I already left this message on Sloshedtrain's talk page, but I decided to leave it here too as I want to raise awareness on this issue (plus you are one of the most frequent editors on here). I am compiling a list of all the pastas I see that have improperly capitalized titles. So far I have only gotten "A", "B", and part of "J". I do not expect you to correct all these in one sitting, but I would appreciate if you made some use of this list as I worked for nearly four hours straight on it. I did this mainly so I wouldn't have to constantly pester admins to fix improperly capitalized titles (which I tend to spot frequently). Go here for more comprehensive information on how to properly capitalize titles (just in case you need it). Anyway, here is what I have so far: Article Listing/A *A is for Autopsy: "is" needs to be capitalized (verb) *All In Your Head: The "in" needs to be lowercased as it is functioning as a preposition (Note: "in" is a multipurpose word and can function as a preposition, an adverb, or an adjective depending on the usage) ((NOTE 2: There is another story on here called "All in Your Head", which would be the grammatically correct version of this title, so this story must either be renamed to something else entirely or remain grammatically incorrect.)) *All is Well: "is" needs to be capitalized *Almost.. there!: "there" needs to be capitalized (adverb/last word of title) *Always With You: "With" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Antigonish (The Man Upon the Stair): "Upon" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Anyone Else Have a Story Like This?: "Like" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Apple Company is Watching Us: "is" needs to be capitalized (verb) *As Dead as Night: The second "as" needs to be capitalized as it is functioning as an adverb (Note: "as" is a multipurpose word and can function as an adverb, a subordinate conjunction, or a preposition depending on the usage) *Ash - The Boy Forced Into Existence: "Into" needs to be lowercased (preposition) Article Listing/B *Babies Are Gifts From Hell: "From" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *The Basement Under Our House: The "Under" needs to be lowercased as it is functioning as a preposition (Note: "under" is a multipurpose word and can function as a preposition, an adverb, or an adjective depending on the usage) *The Beast has Awoken: "has" needs to be capitalized (verb) *Beauty is Blind: "is" needs to be capitalized *Before it Rains: "it" needs to be capitalized (pronoun) *Behind The Closed Doors: "The" needs to be lowercased (definite article) *The Beginning, as Well as the End: the first and second "as" need to be capitalized as both function as adverbs *Ben Drowned is Back: "is" needs to be capitalized *Ben is Back: "is" needs to be capitalized *Beneath The Boards: "The" needs to be lowercased *Black-Eyed Kids In Kansas: "In" needs to be lowercased *The Blood Moon is Rising: "is" needs to be capitalized *Boy In The Box: "In" and "The" need to be lowercased *The Boy With No Birthday: "With" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *A Breakfast Visit From Bob: "From" needs to be lowercased *A Brief Descent Into Madness: "Into" needs to be lowercased *By The Water (A Poem): "The" needs to be lowercased Article Listing/J *Jack and his Doppelgänger: "his" needs to be capitalized *Jeff is Back : "is" needs to be capitalized *The Job of A Lifetime: "A" needs to be lowercased (indefinite article) *Just A Drug: "A" needs to be lowercased *Just For Kicks: "For" needs to be lowercased P.S. If I were to finish this list, where would be the most appropriate place to post it (where people can see it)? I was thinking a blog post, but I'm not sure it would really qualify. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your help. I'm currently working on compiling a list all the rest of the articles with improperly capitalized titles. It's quite tedious, as I have to peruse each alphanumeric subpage of the Article Listing and painstakingly click each link to make sure that it hasn't been redirected to an already-corrected title (I find that when a title is changed and given a redirect, oftentimes nobody bothers to change it on the AL). Anyway, hopefully I will have it completed soon. Oh, and do you think I can post it as a blog when I finish it? I know I already asked you that in my last post, but since you didn't mention it in your response, I felt I should reiterate it as I honestly am not sure if a blog post would be the most appropriate format. I am not sure if posting it on your or Sloshedtrain's talk page would be a good idea either, as it would probably be way too long (as in, longer than this). So, is a blog post okay? -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I've changed my mind. I think I'll post these on your talk page in sets of three or four subsections at a time. I mean, if that's alright with you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Warning? I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I have made ANY sort of title edits recently. Would you kindly link the pasta or blog that shows that I have done so? Thank you, Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 22:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I never checked who uploaded what, but I compiled a list of pages with improperly capitalized titles that I saw on the Article Listing, which I posted on this very talk page (right above this section). If your page was included in that list, that's probably why you got that notification. ClericofMadness seems to have had an article on that list as well. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:11, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help with that Jeff guy. Look at you, hacker: a pathetic creature of meat and bone, panting and sweating as you run through my corridors. How can you challenge a perfect, immortal machine? (talk) 19:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles to Fix (Cont.) Article Listing/C *Calvin and Hobbes is a Lie: "is" needs be capitalized *The CamCorder: I would say to lowercase "Corder", but there seems to already be a page called "The Camcorder". So I don't know. *The Carrier By Vi0lentSerpent: Take "By Vi0lentSerpent" out and put "Credited to Vi0lentSerpent" at the bottom of the page (preferably in italics). Oh, and it looks like there is already a page called "The Carrier, so, um... I don't know, add ellipses to the end? This page also looks like it could use some editing. But I digress... *The Case Of Clairvius Narcisse: "Of" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *The Case Of Martina Gomez: "Of" needs to be lowercased *Chelsea's Smile - Smile Pretty For Me: "For" needs to be lowercased. Also, since there is already a pasta called "Chelsea's Smile", and because the title (imo) sounds cooler without the "Chelsea's Smile - " in it, I propose this be be changed to "Smile Pretty for Me" and moved to Article Listing/S. Or you can just lowercase "For". Whatever floats your boat. *Chenobryl, Pripyat.: Remove the period *Come and Play With Me: "With" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Computers Have it All: "it" needs to be capitalized *Creepy pasta With a Side of Sauce: Capitalize "pasta" and lowercase the "with" *Crying Without Eyes: "Without" needs to be lowercased (preposition) (I should probably mention at this point that ''any preposition, regardless of length, is to be lowercased in a title (unless, of course, it's the first or last word in the title)) *Curiosity is Dangerous: "is" needs to be capitalized Article Listing/D *The Dairy of Sam Bla...(bloodstain): Er... I'm not sure if this title would be okay as it is or not. The fact that "bloodstain" is lowercased would normally be a bad thing, but in this title's case, it makes sense. I would take out the ellipses, though (no spaces between "Bla" and the opening parenthesis), but you don't have to. Just a suggestion. *Dami & Jaino: Replace the ampersand with an "and" (it's technically not incorrect as it is, but it's not very aesthetically pleasing, either) *Dark as Night: "as" needs to be capitalized *The Dark Side pt. I: Chrono Trigger: "pt." needs to be changed to "Part" *Darkness.: Shouldn't have a period. Since there's already a page called "Darkness", I would just add two more periods to make it an ellipsis *Darkness Inside Me: The "Inside" needs to be lowercased as it is functioning as a preposition (Note: "inside" is a multipurpose word and can function as a noun, an adjective, and adverb, or a preposition depending on the usage) *The Darkness is Coming: "is" needs to be capitalized *Darkness' Mind: There needs to be an "s" after the apostrophe (the rule stating that you have to leave out the "s" if there is already an extra "s" preceding the apostrophe is not applicable here) *Data is Watching: "is" needs to be capitalized *Date Of Death: "Of" needs to be lowercased *The Day I was Lost: "was" needs to be capitalized (verb) *A Day In The Life Of An Admin: Lowercase "In", "The", "Of", and "An" *The Day Jeff got Caught: "got" needs to be capitalized (verb) *DBZK Episode 100 - Son Gohan Returns! Gohan has a Brother: "has" needs to be capitalized (verb) *Dead End-Disappearance of "Master": There should be a space between "End" and the hyphen and another between the hyphen and "Disappearance" *Deal Or No Deal: "Or" need to be lowercased (subordinate conjunction) *Death An' Th' Emp'ror: "An'" (And) and "Th'" (The) need to be lowercased *Death Comes To Her: "To" needs to be lowercased *Death is a Friend: "is" needs to be capitalized *Death Shines Like a Candle: "Like" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Decent To Madness: "To" needs to be lowercased; "Descent" is misspelled *Déjà vu: "vu" needs to be capitalized (last word in title) *Déjà vu Infliction: "vu" needs to be capitalized (In French: déjà = "already" (adverb), vu = "seen" (verb) and déjà vu itself is a noun) *The Demon Hunter Vs. Jeff the Killer: "Vs." needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Demonic Teddy Bear For Sale: "For" needs to be lowercased *Der aufwendige Dunkelheit: "aufwendige" needs to be capitalized (NOTE: I have moved this over to Article Listing/A as "der" is pretty much the German equivalent for "the" (i.e. it's a definite article)) *The Diary.: Take out the period. Also, since there is already a page called "The Diary" but not one called "Diary" (I checked), omit the "The" *Diary In A Box: the "In" and "A" need to be lowercased *The Diary Of Mister Welldone: "Of" needs to be lowercased *Did you Like your Present?: "you" and "your" need to be capitalized (pronoun; possessive determinater) *Dining Room or There is Nothing: "is" should be capitalized *A Disease Among Us: "Among" should be lowercased (preposition) *The Doctor is Waiting: "is" needs to be capitalized *Dogs Do's and Don'ts: Remove the apostrophe in "Do's" (not possessive) *Don't Be So Afraid Of The Dark: Lowercase "Of" and "The" *Don't Go Into the Basement: "Into" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *Don’t Let The Cold Man In: "The" needs to be lowercased *Doppelganger: should be changed to "Doppelgänger" (Yes, I know it's nitpicky. Sue me.) *The Doppelganger: Same as the above *A Dream About Yoshi's Story: "About" needs to be lowercased (preposition) *The Dream Doppleganger: "Doppelgänger" is misspelled (you might want to make sure that the word isn't misspelled in the pasta, too) *The Dream that Woke Me Up: The "that" should be lowercased as it is functioning as a pronoun (Note: "that" is a multipurpose word and can function as a pronoun, a determiner, an adverb, or a subordinate conjunction depending on the usage) *A Dream Within a Dream: Normally, "Within" should be lowercased as it is a preposition, but since this seems to be capitalized based on relatively archaic rules of capitalization (it is an Edgar Allan Poe story), it should be fine. You decide whether or not it should be changed, though. *Dreams are Better Than Reality: "are" needs to be capitalized (verb); "Than" needs to be lowercased (preposition) -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply to rogers creep show unfinished i am not abandoning it i am gonna write more in the future i got alot of work to do on my job and i cant waste time Sorry for my inactivity. -- Zammyz (talk) 00:04, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Capitalizing Titles I noticed that you changed the name of this page from "The Vial In The Box" to "The Vial In the Box". While this is more correct than the original title, "In" should still be lowercased as it is a preposition. I know I've told you in the past that not all two- and three-letter words are to be capitalized in a title. I don't want that to confuse you (or anybody else), so I'm going to trying to be perfectly clear with this. First, what to ALWAYS capitalize in a title: nouns, pronouns, adjectives, verbs, adverbs, and subordinate conjunctions ("as", "because", "although"). Second, what to ALWAYS lowercase in a title (unless it is the first or last word, of course): articles ("the", "a", "an"), coordinate conjunctions ("and", "or", "nor"), and prepositions regardless of length. Examples of "little" words that should always be capitalized: *'It' (pronoun) *'Be' (verb) *'Been' (verb: past participle of BE) *'Is' (verb: third person singular present of BE) *'Are' (verb: second person singular present and first, second, and third person plural present of BE) *'Was' (verb: first and third person singular past of BE) *'Am' (verb: first person singular present of BE) *'Were' (verb: second person singular past, plural past, and past subjunctive of BE) *'Can' (modal verb) *'You' (pronoun) *'Your' (adjective: possessive determiner) *'They' (pronoun) *'Their' (adjective: possessive determiner) *'Me' (pronoun) *'My' (adjective: possessive determiner) *'He' (pronoun: third person singular) *'Him' (pronoun: third person singular) *'His' (adjective: possessive determiner) *'She' (pronoun: third person singular) *'Her' (pronoun: third person singular/adjective: possessive determiner) *'Go' (verb) *'Goes' (verb: third person singular present of GO) *'Went' (verb: past of GO) Examples of "long" words (i.e. four or five plus letters) that are prepositions, and therefore should always be lowercased (except at the beginning or end of a title): *aboard *about *above *across *after *against *along *amid (or amidst) *among *around *before *behind *below *beneath *beside *between *beyond *concerning *considering *despite *during *except *excepting *excluding *following *inside *into *minus (i.e "three minus seven") *near *onto *opposite *outside *over *regarding *save *since *than *through *toward *under *underneath *unlike *until *upon *versus (vs.) *with *within *without Multipurpose Words Some words can either be capitalized or lowercased depending on how they're used. Examples: :In: okay, I know I said "in" was a preposition before. It's functioning as a preposition in "The Vial in the Box", but it can be used in other ways. For instance: :*''The Man in the Moon Owns a Yellow Balloon'' ::(correct; "in" is functioning as a preposition and should be lowercased) :*''Bringing in the Sheaves'' ::(wrong; "in" is functioning as an adverb and should be capitalized) :Like (multipurpose) :*''He Ran like the Wind'' ::(correct; "like" is functioning as a preposition and should be lowercased) :*''I like Pie'' ::(wrong; "like" is functioning as a verb and should be capitalized) Phrasal Verbs Like other multipurpose words, words functioning as particles must be distinguished from the same words functioning as prepositions. Particles are always capitalized because they form part of the verb. For example: :Up :*''My Travels up Nova Scotia's South Shore'' ::(correct; "up" is functioning as a preposition and should be lowercased) :*''Setting up Your Computer'' ::(wrong; "up" is functioning as a particle and should be capitalized) Sorry about the length of this reply; I just wanted to be as thorough as possible so that I wouldn't have to reiterate any of this again. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:17, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello MooseJuice, I am messaging you about a gif you uploaded on the 6th of February 2012. It is of a ghost dragging a corpse out of sight. If possible I'd like to know what film it's from please. Thanks, Joshman08 Joshman08 (talk) 23:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) He admitted to being underage Recently I was on chat and "Shadow78501" admitted to being 12 years old, turning 13 on August 14th. I have left this message on Fur's talk page as well. Here are the caps. http://prntscr.com/pzsmn http://prntscr.com/pzsvj I am the Poostman Help! I recently uploaded a new story, "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Retreat" and I was going to label it as "Skyrim: Blood Knight's Retreat" under the 'S' category in the article listing, the problem is, whenever I try to add it, and I try to publish my edit, the page says that it doesn't exist and cuts me off with a 'server severed connection' error or something. I don't want to get in trouble, but I need help. Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 17:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry, Fur took care of it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles to Fix (E-F) I have made a few new templates for the sole purpose of being used in these lists. Hopefully they will make compiling these things more efficient. Anyway, here's a few more improperly capitalized titles: Article Listing/E *Emails From Jenny: *Email From O'Brien: *Emails From Scotland: *Empty (first go): *Encounter With the Slenderman: *The End (Or is it?): *Epona's Death Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time: ; a colon needs to be added after "Death" *Escape From Kingdom Hospital: *Every Man Has his Own Hell: *Every Story has a Hidden Message: *My Experience With the Slenderman: (note that this should probably be moved over to Article Listing/M) Article Listing/F *The Face Behind the Window: *Fading To Black: *Falling Out of Sanity: *Fan-made Creepy Pokemon Black: *The Figure Outside the Window: *Fill In The Blanks CreepyPasta Lost Episode!: *The Flames, it Burns: *For A Good Cause: *For Fear Addicts Like Me: *Friends Like These: *Fucked-Up Thoughts: Hyphen is not necessary *The Future is Open: -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) PokéPasta Demonic Rampardos Also, category creation: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Rampardos?diff=307718&oldid=307715 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:46, January 25, 2013 (UTC) The Skin Daddy If it's not too much trouble, may I ask why you classified my pasta as "Marked for Review"? Is that something admins to do every pasta (Skin Daddy is my first)? If it is, I apologize. :Please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). And yes, it is something we do with every new pasta. It has to do with quality maintenance. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) : Oh ok. My apologies. Skin Daddy was my first pasta, so I'm new hereGoopking (talk) 20:35, January 26, 2013 (UTC)GoopKing : Affiliate Network Hey there, MooseJuice! My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! I wanted to see if this wiki would be interested in an Affiliate Network between other paranormal-themed wikis. This network could exist either as icons w/ links to the other wikis on the mainpage, or be housed on it's own article page. Each wiki would link to different wikis within the same network to help drive traffic between them. theslenderman.wikia and amensia.wikia would be great choices in my mind. Feel free to discuss with other admins if you need to, and the decision is the wikis call entirely. If you're interested, let me know! Have a good one : D Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Could Trollpasta Wiki and Spinpasta Wiki be a part of this Affiliate Network? They're already considered a part of the "Creepypasta Wiki network". LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : Yup, definitely! Any wiki can be added to the network as long as admins from both sides agree. Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:03, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ban how long is it? BrooklynGuido42 : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:07, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :You used racial slurs in Chat, that's why you were banned. We do not allow that sort of nonsense here. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 20:08, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you moose, I would like to thank you for your help in editing my last two artical Dustin Feyder of Red Twilight (talk) 19:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki in danger. I need you to spread the word to admins. Listen to me carefully Dream Hacked brought me to you because your part of the department that's in charge of taking down pasta's You need to spread this to all the admins. If anyone posts a Creepypasta entitled "XY" do not delete it. The Guy who is making it is intending to ruin this wikias reputation. He built a pasta following each rule. For the past 3 weeks some deleted pastas wre tests to see how long it would take to delete one calculating no closer look into the met standards, and some that were deleted ACTUALLY DID. THEY ARE DOCUMENTING THE PROGRESSION OF THIS PASTA with the intent to prove points, They have designed it for the past 5 days with a group of 7. if you delete it. They will post the documented screen shots AND video on several sites thus ruining the reputaion of the wikia. they have documented video of them carfully planning out this Pasta through the requirements and are intentionally trying to make you bring it down. remember the name of the Pasta is called "XY" You may have been right posting so much required rules, and i'm just a filmmaker that supports this site. But I do not want this site to fail DESPITE the meme. You need to spread this news around, Do not Delete a Pasta Entitled "XY" Its a Reputation trap. Thank you. Uhm, Moosey... User talk:ClericofMadness#Wiki in danger. Spread the word to admins. The situation has been taken care of. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/1/18/4386.gif Not entirely sure what's so creepy about this; I'm assuming he's admiring something while the place burns around him? I AM SINISTAR. BEWARE, I LIVE. RUN RUN RUN 06:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dream_Doppelg%C3%A4nger http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tall_and_Slende I just want two of my pastas deleted : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 11:55, February 13, 2013 (UTC)